


Roses

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren - Freeform, F/F, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Rivalle - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, ereri, riren - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren expected a normal Valentine's Day working in the flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

The bell attached to the door rang, and Eren looked up from the flower sitting on the counter. A pretty blonde woman smiled at him, before stooping to examine a bouquet of red roses.   
“Hello and welcome to Jaeger’s Flowers!” he chirped. “Are you looking for a Valentine’s gift?”  
The woman looked up from the flowers and smiled again, though with a bit of worry in her eyes.   
“Yes, I’m shopping for my girlfriend. I’m just not sure what she would want. I mean, roses are traditional, but I think she might be getting me roses. What do you think?”   
Eren stepped out from behind the counter, his boots squeaking as he walked over to the customer. He grabbed a bouquet of sunflowers.  
“How about these? Nice and cheerful, but not traditional. And, if I may say, they complement your hair very nicely.”   
The customer blushed as she gently took the flowers from him, and she followed him to the counter.   
“Thank you for all your help! I’m sure Ymir will love these!”   
Eren smiled back at her.  
“Glad to help!”  
The bell rang again as she left, and Eren went back to taking care of the wilting plant on the counter.   
That reminded me. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. There should be a lot of customers in here today, so I better make sure the roses look nice. Still sucks that I don’t have a date though. Though there is always next year, and it will give me more time to work.   
He was startled out of his thoughts by the bell. Expecting another smiling person like the first customer, he got a shock when he looked at the man who had just walked in. The man was frowning, and seemed disgusted by the flowers. When his hand brushed against a bit of dirt on the table, he fliched. His dark hair had an undercut, and Eren could see tattoos on his neck that looked like they extended down past the collar of his leather jacket.   
I have to stay positive. Maybe the guy is just a bit stressed.   
“Welcome to Jaeger’s Flowers! How may I help you?”  
The man answered Eren with a “tch”.  
This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
“Are you shopping for a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Spouse?”  
The man looked up from an orchid, and glared at Eren.   
“My mother.”  
“Oh” muttered Eren, pretending that he suddenly needed to fiddle with the cash register.   
What a grump. Though I guess he might just be bitter that he doesn’t have a date. I probably shouldn’t have asked if he was looking for flowers for a date. But how was I supposed to know?!  
The man selected a white orchid, holding the pot with the tips of his fingers. Placing it on the counter, he handed Eren a couple of bills. While he was making change, Eren apologized.   
“I’m sorry about asking if this was for a date. I don’t have a date tomorrow either.”  
He looked up at the man, trying to gauge his reaction. The man looked at little dumbstruck. Trying to repair the situation, Eren sputtered out,  
“What’s your name? My sister, Mikasa, is free and maybe I could give her your name?”  
The man shook his head.  
“No thanks. I think I’ll just spend the day at home. No offense to your sister though. And the name’s Levi.”  
Eren smiled at him, handing him his change and his orchid. Levi took the flower, but not the coins.   
“Keep it”

The next morning, Eren stumbled over to the counter, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes. The customers had arrived long into the night, and he expected there would be even more today, lots of people needing last minute gifts.

Since Mikasa’s away at college, I’ll have to man the counter all day. There goes all my chances of a last minute date. 

A dozen frustrated customers later, including a guy name Reiner who had spent nearly an hour trying to haggle the price of a bouquet of roses, Eren was exhausted. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was only 10:30 and sighed.   
It’s gonna be a long day.

The bell rang, and Eren’s frown turned into a forced smile.  
You can get through this.  
It was Levi. Still in a leather jacket, still looking as out of place as a person could possibly be. Instead of searching for a couple of minutes, he grabbed two large bouquets of roses, one pink and one red, placing them on the counter. Dusting off his jacket, he handed the money to Eren. 

“So did you get a last minute date then?”  
Levi picked up the roses, one bouquet under each arm.   
“Yeah, I think so.”  
He gave Eren a faint smile, which he returned.  
He’s actually kind of cute when he smiles.

 

After Levi left, the flow of customers only increased as people started their lunch hours. Most of the people where a bit rude, but there was one named Ymir, who had come in to buy roses, that was fairly nice. Eren suspected she was the one whose girlfriend had bought the sunflowers yesterday.   
Then arrived the person known as Hange.   
The woman barged into the shop, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. She raced over to a display of roses, her eyes maniac behind her large glasses. At that point, the rose display had about seven bouquets left in it, and Eren tensed while she looked at them.

I should have restocked those. What if she tells her friends that we are nearly out?   
Quickly, Eren said   
“We have more in the back, just in case you are looking for another color or size. The one’s there are our jumbo size, which is two dozen.”  
Hanji shook her head, not even looking at Eren. Her eyes flickered around the room.  
Is she adding up prices or just crazy?  
Striding up to the counter, she handed him two hundred dollar bills.   
“I want all of them.”  
Eren was dumbstruck.  
“All of them ma’am?”  
She nodded gravely, as though this was the most serious of matters.  
“All of them”  
Once he had given her the change, he watched her try to carry all seven bouquets at once.  
“Are you sure you don’t need any help ma’am?”  
Through a bundle of flowers, Eren heard a muffled “No thank you!”

The customers died down around six o clock, when everyone had begun to head out to dinner or wherever else they were going. Eren picked up a book, flipping absentmindedly through the pages.   
Man this job sucks when you can’t get a date. Maybe I should have asked out that Sasha girl that Mikasa’s living with. She was pretty cute. That Levi guy was kind of nice too. No surprise that he got that last minute date.  
The bell rang, and Eren didn’t look up from his book, assuming that it was just the wind, until he heard the crinkling of plastic bags. He looked up to see what looked like a mass of roses with legs coming towards him. He recongnized the packaging on them as his own.  
“Who is that behind there?”  
Before the person could answer, they toppled over, still gripping the boquets tightly.   
“Oh shit!”  
They hit the floor, burying themselves in flowers. Eren dashed over to them, grabbing their hand that was flailing in the air. Eren pulled the person to their feet, and discovered that it was a very disgruntled looking Levi, who blushed when he saw Eren.   
“Dammit I am so sorry. I’ll uh, pick these up I guess. But I brought them for a reason.”  
He bent over, grabbing three of the bundles of flowers.  
“So, um, I met you when I was buying that flower, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out. Because I mean, today’s, you know. Valentine’s Day, and you said you didn’t have a date, so I was wondering if you’d go out with me. Maybe. No pressure or anything.”  
Eren’s face broke into a grin, and he hugged Levi.   
“I would love to!”  
Levi laughed.   
“I’m sorry about all this, but I know you liked flowers, so I had my friend Hange buy a ton of these for you.”   
Eren blushed, and Levi started picking up the roses scattered on the floor.   
“So, I think I found a restaurant, so once I get these picked up, want to go?”  
Eren nodded and helped Levi pick up the flowers, placing them on the counter.  
Once they were all gathered, Levi strode over to the door, holding it open.  
“Shall we go?”  
Eren stepped through the door, and Levi followed him into the cold night air. As they walked down the sidewalk, Eren took Levi’s hand, and smiled.


End file.
